Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher
Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher is the forty-eighth episode of Death Battle. It features Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series and Sam Fisher from the Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell ''series. Solid Snake is voiced by Christopher Sabat and Sam Fisher is voiced by Ben Reynolds. Description Interlude Solid Snake Wiz: His name was simply "David", and he had one clear purpose in life, become the successor to the greatest soldier who ever lived. '''Boomstick: Why? Because he was cloned from him! Strap in ladies and gentlemen this origin's a doozy!' Wiz: As a secret government project David was created using eggs donated by a Japanese scientist and grown in the womb of a femme fatale spy along with seven other "would-be" brothers. Boomstick: She was almost the original Octomom, except they scrambled six of them to somehow empower the remaining two. Wiz: According to prophecy, one of of these twins would bring ruin to the world, while the other would save it. So that kind of works out! Boomstick: Luckily for David he turned out to be the good one. Born to be a soldier he joined the Green Beret as a teenager and later joined the CIA, the U.S. Army, and finally the hi-tech Black Ops group called FOXHOUND. Here his deadly stealth techniques earned him his legendary code name, Solid Snake. Wiz: While serving under this Special Forces unit, he received training from the very man he was cloned from, Big Boss. Boomstick: But on his very first mission from Fox Hound, war itself changed. After infiltrating the military nation Outer Heaven to rescue a fellow agent, Snake uncovered plans for the creation of a gigantic, walking weapon that can airmail a nuke to anywhere in the world. It was called "Metal Gear." Wiz: Despite being a Foxhound rookie, Snake destroyed the Metal Gear and discovered that Big Boss himself was apparently leading the enemy. After killing his own father, supposedly, Snake had had enough and entered early retirement. Boomstick: But since he had singlehandedly destroyed a walking nuke shooter and the greatest soldier who ever lived, Snake became the next soldier of legend. Anytime a new Metal Gear showed up, Snake was pulled back into the fray, when all he really wanted to do was get drunk in Alaska and dogsled race with his 50 huskies. Ah, talk about living the dream. Wiz: But turns out Big Boss wasn't quite as dead as people thought he was. Even after Snake burned him alive with nothing but a lighter and a can of hairspray- Boomstick: History's greatest soldier everyone! Wiz: These Metal Gears still kept showing up. Soon Snake was an expert at destroying these metal behemoths. Sam Fisher Wiz: Samuel Fisher was born in Towson, Maryland in 1957. Boomstick: Woah he's older than I thought! Wiz: Orphaned at a young age he spent his youth at a military boarding school. His goal was to join the C.I.A. and follow in the footsteps of his late father. Boomstick: Sam's career in government work was an impressive one, joining both the C.I.A. and the Navy Seals. During this time he found he had a particular knack for espionage and ladies. See, on one of his missions he fired off a few rounds into the wrong target, and knocked her up. So he married her, they had a daughter named Sarah, and Sam Fisher lived happily ever after. No wait, he got divorced after three years, and his ex died of ovarian cancer. Wiz: Left with no other family but his daughter, Sam retired at just 47 years old. This time he'd spend the rest of his days in peace... (Both Wiz and Boomstick laugh) Wiz:...As if! We all know how it goes, Sam was too good to leave the agent's life forever, and was recruited by Third Echelon. A top secret sub-branch of the NSA. Third Echelon wanted Sam for their new Black Ops unit, focusing on infiltrating impenetrable locations, extracting information, and escaping even the most impossible scenarios. They called it the Splinter Cell program. Boomstick: Oh yeah, let me come out of retirement and do that! The completely impossible! (Sam has a guard in a chokehold) Sam: Talk, but talk quietly. Guard: I'll tell ya anything, I'm the biggest coward you've ever met! Sam: That's quite a claim. Guard: I've already wet myself. Sam: Well, then you've made the top ten. Boomstick: Well luckily like other agents of stealth, Sam Fisher didn't have to work alone. Wiz: His support comes from Anna Grimsdottir, or Grim, who communicates with Sam through sub dermal implants in his ear. Boomstick: Ewww! Wiz: It's just a tiny earpiece that operates by directly vibrating the bones of his inner ear, so only Sam can hear her. Boomstick: So she's vibrating his bones eh? Wiz: What is with you today? Boomstick: I don't know. Wiz: Grim is a world class hacker who started as Third Echelon's lead programmer, and might be aging backwards. But that's irrelevant. Together they are a formidable team. Although Sam and Grim have very different approaches to a mission and can sometimes butt heads. While Grim is very by-the-books, Fisher prefers to follow his instincts. For better or worse, he will completely abandon a well-laid plan over a mere hunch. Surprisingly, this works out better than you think. Boomstick: See? You don't always have to plan out every little detail about every little thing! Wiz: I thought we agreed never to discuss that trip. Boomstick: I just wanted a churro, but nooo it wasn't in the schedule! Bet it was delicious... Wiz: Oh shut up Boomstick. Boomstick: I'll kill you. Wiz: Grim directs Sam's movements, keeping him invisible along the field along with the latest in stealth gear. Boomstick: He sports the mark 8 tactical operation suit, a light diffusing black armor that's layered with kevlar and rhino plate to help protect against bullets. Wiz: Along with a layer of Gortex, a material that suppreses his heat signature to make him invisible to night vision. DEATH BATTLE! Results Trivia *This is the seventh time in the series that a Death Battle episode features one opponent (in this case, Solid Snake) and then leaves the public to guess who the mysterious opponent is (who was revealed to be Sam Fisher) the first seven were Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Master Chief VS Doomguy, Link VS Cloud Strife, Batman VS Spiderman, Fulgore VS Sektor, and Godzilla VS Gamera. *This is the thirteenth Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The last twelve were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke and Ragna VS Sol Badguy. *This is the first Death Battle to feature a Metal Gear Solid and a Splinter Cell character. *At a Q and A years ago, Ben and Chad stated they wanted to do this matchup but couldn't think of a way to make the animation entertaining since both characters are primarily known for stealth. **Ben revealed on his Ask.fm account a while after this match's announcement however that this match was one they always had planned to do, and that it being too difficult was just them joking around. *This is the third episode in which Wiz tells someone to shut up. The first two being Zitz VS Leonardo and Deadpool VS Deathstroke. *This is the second episode to be taken down after release. The first being Beast VS Goliath. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights with voice actors